


替身

by Azuresand



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand
Kudos: 1





	替身

……

被冰凉的兵刃刺入后背的感觉还未消去，远坂家主内心里暗暗地咬着牙，对着自己的颜艺追悔莫及——那可是与优雅毫无关系，只有虫子才会做出的表情！

总之，本以为自己将要迎来糟糕结局的时臣睁开了眼睛。

……

一片黑暗，总之是睁开眼睛的方式不对吧。

用力闭上，他又优雅地睁开了眼睛。

依旧是黑色，不过两个红色的光点亮了起来。

思考着“这是我远坂家的死后红色世界吗”之类事情的时臣悄悄的清了清嗓子，开口问“是谁在那里。”

一个充满活力的男声雀跃地传来——

“我就是被称为世上所有之恶的那位，安格鲁·麦亚，以后要好好地喊我麦亚前辈。”

“等等。”努力从两点红色中看出什么然后放弃了的那位，“我是应该死了才对——”

“因为这样那样的失误，所以你的灵魂也被吸进了圣杯，大概是和我相性很合得来的原因。”

“……呃。”

背后的洞还在往外淌着血，仿佛悠闲的溪流一样顺着裤子往下流着，就算是进入了圣杯也想让仪表整齐一些，没准六十年后还能见到自己的女儿什么的。

“顺带一提，背上开孔一直流血的设定很有新意，毕竟嘴里吐着血的话就没办法好好的说话了。”

等等，是说以后自己的形象都要这样吗。

“好了，后辈，现在你可以开始接受怨念了，有一条特别强烈的怨念在那里哟。”

还没有反应过来的某人面前，一幕剧清晰的展开了。一个白头发的青年眼睛半睁半闭，脸上的表情泣绝人心，指着自己高喊“都是你的错！！如果没有你的话！！我那暗恋了十年的姐姐也好，姐姐的女儿也好，都是能得到幸福的啊！！”

刚想反驳“这关我什么事”的远坂家主又看到了更惊悚的一幕， 那个白发青年向前使劲一扑，如同要掐死自己一样的表情，和地上已经死掉的自己——

啊啊。

名为理智（实际上是叫优雅）的弦给崩的干干净净，嘴角带着歪曲的微笑，红西装、背后有洞的男人倒下了。

“真无聊呐，果然世上所有之恶的活不能一开始让人类来做啊——这样一个人好无聊啊——”这样回荡的抱怨声也再也听不到了。

真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺啊。


End file.
